


Long Live the Egg King

by kyloox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Young Armitage Hux, Young Ben Solo, alternate universe - egg hunt, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloox/pseuds/kyloox
Summary: Armitage went to lay in the field, just wanting to be alone for a bit and rest. “Damn you,” Ben chuckled, reunited with his friend who looked calm and in his zone.“What? I said I’d win. I said I was good.”“I didn’t expect it.”AKA. The egg hunt AU you didn't know you wanted.





	Long Live the Egg King

The sun was high in the sky. Birds sang choruses together that could be heard throughout the valley. Bees buzzed, flowers bloomed and two boys ran down the grassy hill towards the area with brightly colored tables and streamers. The tables held baskets for the kids, baskets that would soon be bopping around and brimming with hand painted eggs.

Armitage Hux was visiting Ben Solo, it was finally spring break, something all the kids had been looking forward to for a while. All except Armitage, but his mood changed totally when Ben’s parents called and offered to take the boy off of his father’s hands for the break. Of course Brendol had said yes as quickly as possible, shoving his son upstairs to pack. Armitage was gleeful, finally some time away from the man he was forced to call his father. Finally some time to be a proper kid, some time to relax. Armie couldn't wait, but he didn't let his father in on that, he had been pretending to be bummed out. That would at least make his father happy.

Armitage thought it to be very messed up that his own father would get contentment out of his son’s misery. But that’s how it was. So above all the excitement he felt, he put a frown on and sulked around. When he got into Mrs. Solo’s car and they drove off, his whole demeanor changed. Armitage was smiling, laughing and very talkative.

Apparently it even surprised Mrs. Solo because when they got to Ben’s house she told Mr. Solo that “Armie had been extra cheerful on the ride here.” Mr. Solo simply nodded.

He was a boasty man, always talking about that old hunk of junk car he won from his old friend and repaired himself. (Armitage thought it was going to collapse into dust any minute, but don’t tell Solo that.) The proud man was anything but good when it came to small talk. He usually waited for someone else to bring something up he wanted to talk about, then babble about it for hours. Or you could just bring up money, that got his wheels going too.

_ Ben walked out of the house after his mother called for him, saw Armitage, and bolted for him. Ben enveloped the smaller boy in a bear hug. “Long time no see Hugs.” Armitage rolled his eyes at the overused nickname he acquired three years ago, yes  _ **_four years_ ** _ (It seemed to stick with the kids). It all started when Poe mispronounced his name in grade one when he was reading the class list for the teacher. _

—“Kathy Glenn, [here.]  Damian Garcia, [hey!] Lillian Hoffman [here.]… Armitage  **Hugs** …” The whole class erupted in giggles. Armitage rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat, that was real mature of Poe.

“It’s Hux. I’ll spell it out for you. H-u-x. Hux.” Poe had thought about apologising but he really wanted to make Hugs a thing, he thought Armie was rather cute. He made up nicknames for everything that was cute. Finn’s was Carebear since he was rather cuddly and he cared about Poe of course. Poe didn’t know the meaning of ‘gay’ yet. But Poe knew he was into boys, shamelessly. He was still the most innocent of the whole class.—

_ No one ever really knew if it was intentional or just a slip up, but everyone liked it and just continued to call him Hugs. For most of the kids it was far easier and more fun to say than ‘Armitage’. He was ripped out of his memory when Ben pulled him into the house, bounding up the stairs much faster than Armitage would permit safe. But that was all part of the fun, soon he found himself on the last day of vacation, and that’s where we started off. _

The two boys racing, panting, tired, but they both kept going because neither could back away from a competition. Especially not a competition with each other. Armitage tripped over a tiny divot in the ground and fell with a loud thud. Ben stopped and laughed a little, not to be mean to Armitage, but to express his disbelief. “I knew you weren’t much of a challenge for me, Hugs but I didn’t know you we’re one to lose your footing. In all the times we’ve raced you’ve never tripped.”

“Yeah well, I've never… ran across a bumpy field, mister. And we’ve only raced like twice. This being the second- time.” He grumbled a little and lay there, still breathing heavily.

“You never do anything. Live a little Armitage,” He smiled and offered a hand to his best friend, helping him up. He brushed himself off of grass and dust, and a ladybug who attached itself to his pant leg.

“I’m trying to, and you see what happens?” the boy chuckled. “I don’t think living is a good idea for me.” As Armie said that Ben rolled his eyes.

“Living is a good idea for everyone. Don’t let that asshole of a father you have tell you anything. Or hold you back from anything. As successful as he is he’s still a nutcase.” Armitage snorted at what Ben said, laughing. They began to head towards the tables now just walking with a good conversation. Hux ran a hand through his glowing ginger locks before snickering some more.

“Yeah you’re right. He’s an asshole…” He tested the words on his lips, having not swore much before. Sure he heard it all the time everywhere, but his father swore at him and he didn’t want to say such vulgar things to others. But when talking about his father… he’d gladly say the worst there was. Ben laughed.

“Gosh man it sounds so odd when you say it.”

 

“Sorry! It’s not my fault you swear like a sailor when your parents aren’t watching.”

“I don’t swear like a-” Ben was interrupted by hands around him. He was being pulled into a hug from his mom. He groaned and pulled away. “Mom, can you not? Armie is right there.” Leia shrugged and looked to the little boy with a smug expression on his face. Leia leaned over and hugged him too, causing ben to giggle.

“Armitage is like family too. That means he gets hugs just like you.” Armitage cringed back a little, but Ben’s mother came anyway. At first the little boy didn’t want to be in the woman’s arms but as it came he felt comfort he hadn’t felt in… years? Leia let go all too fast and grinned at them. “You boys be careful during the egg hunt, we don’t need any injuries.” She said caringly and straightened the little boy’s clothes and ruffled his hair. She then turned to Ben and pecked his forehead, then walked away back to the other adults.

Ben dragged Armitage over to the table and handed him a blue basket, then took one for himself. “I can’t wait to beat you again.” He said. Armitage rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever. Why must you always be so competitive?” He chuckled. “Anyway I’m beating you at this one.” He said, sure of himself. He was good at finding things, Armie knew that well. He was good with details and spotting things.

“Keep telling yourself that buddy,” Ben smiled and patted his friend on the back. They walked over to a crowd of kids, cousins and relatives. It was amazing how many kids were there. Armitage felt a little self conscious as he was the tallest one there, just a little taller than Ben. And his orange hair stood out like another sun. He didn’t like this situation but told himself no one was judging him. They came to have an egg hunt, and not to criticize him.

_ ‘Thin as a slip of paper. And just as useless!’  _ Brendol had told him. Many times. It kinda stuck in his brain. He was once again taken out of his memory when a woman, with purple short hair began saying the rules of the egg hunt. Armitage didn’t listen, he already knew the rules. He was just waiting for the ‘Go!’ And he soon got it.

“One… GO!” The woman said and all the kids ran out to the forest. It was all fenced in and not very big. You can’t get lost which is why they use it for all the games like this.

Ben ran as fast as he could, getting every egg he lay his eyes on first. He passed a couple eggs but ignored them to keep his pace going. He’d pick more up soon. The further he got, the more eggs he kept missing so he slowed down. Deciding that taking his time would be better. They had fifteen minutes after all. He peeked his head around a tree and found a blue egg! His favourite color.

Armitage took his time from the start, scouting out every possible place of eggs and especially ones people missed on their run by. He’d almost walked into a spider web with a rather large spider in it so that shook him for a couple minutes but he was back on his game. He stepped around some sticks and bumped head on with Ben. Both boys fell backwards and laughed. “Fancy seeing you here.” He winked, getting up from the ground and picking up his eggs that spilled. Ben scoffed with a smile.

“Fancy seeing  _ you  _ here.” He said, smirking. Armitage had considerably more than him and he was a little jealous. “You’re doing well.” He commented. Armie merely nodded.

“And I best be on my way if I want more. So should you.” He said, eyeing Ben’s basket and smirking as well. They stepped beyond each other and they looked back once, at the same time. Hux was gonna win… what could Ben do to change that? Maybe he could follow his friend.. oh yes.

Ben turned back and followed Armitage, but all the eggs were being picked by him first.

“Two minutes!!” Rang through the forest and Ben panicked. He ran around and searched but he only found about two more eggs. They were called back and Hux strutted out like the media’s hottest thing. He sure felt like it. His basket was brimming with eggs and he set it on the table to be judged.

The others didn’t compare, only one came close and even it wasn’t enough. The winning badge was claimed by Hux and proudly worn.

Armitage went to lay in the field, just wanting to be alone for a bit and rest. “Damn you,” Ben chuckled, reunited with his friend who looked calm and in his zone. Armitage played with the edges of his winning ribbon and smiled, opening his eyes and looking up to Ben. “Long live the egg king” Ben said, bowing mockingly.

“What? I said I’d win. I  _ said  _ I was good.”

“I didn’t expect it.”

“I’m full of surprises…” he smiled, almost knowingly. This made Ben intrigued but when Armitage closed his eyes again, Ben decided to leave it for another time.

Another time he’d find out the secrets of Armitage Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment with prompts and ideas! I always need something new to write!
> 
> \- also this is reposed not stolen, I restarted don't worry


End file.
